The New Girl
by Lone Star
Summary: PG-13 for one word. Tony is considering the new girl in school as a time detective. If she's no good, Terry will place a memory beam on her and she won't remember anything about the detectives. They go back in time to the Great Depression to find the time
1. Default Chapter Title

The New Girl  
by Lone Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Flint: The Time Detective or any related materials.  
  
Note: This is my first fic. I'm shaking all over.  
  
Key:  
/Boy Thinking/  
*Girl thinking*  
  
Rating:   
  
***  
  
Tony sat down and sighed. He had a job at school that he didn't want: showing the new kid around. He didn't even know if the new kid was a boy or girl. Another, he wasn't the type that says hi to the new kid; that was more of a Sara action.   
  
/Why do I have to do this, of all people? WHY couldn't it be Sara?/  
  
The day had finally came. To Tony, it was his day of horror. He was horrified, because he was very shy, though many of his friends would regret that.   
  
"Hiya, Tony!" Sara called. "Ready to show the new girl around?"  
  
/AHHH! The new kid is a girl?! I'm nervous now.../  
  
"Tonnnnnnnnnny!!! Didja hear meeeeee?" Sara said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Ahhh....yea. Sorry. Where is -"  
  
Tony was interrupted by a sprinting girl crashing into him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! Whoops, sorry, 'scuse me, I'm looking for...oh, wait..."  
  
"-she..." said a dazed Tony.  
  
"Right here!" Sara said happily.  
  
"Wha? Oh, hi! Sorry, one of the teachers were chasin me. Said something about not making fun of 'beautiful teachers'. If ya ask me, that green-haired witch better stay outta my way! Oh, by the way, sorry about that crash. I'm such a clutz today..."  
  
All Tony could do was stare. He couldn't help noticing that she was really cute.  
  
"Hey, are you Tony?" the girl asked.  
  
"Uh, yea. And I guess you're the new girl..." Tony said.  
  
"Yep! So, you're the one showin' me around, eh? This is some school! My last one was tiny compared to this one!" she said, amazed.  
  
"Soooo...what's you're name?" Tony asked.  
  
"My name is Gia! Nice ta meet ya!" she said, sticking out her hand.  
  
Tony shook it, then started his tour. His teacher, Miss Iknow, excused him, and this was rare. Only then he realized that this was the only good thing about this. He showed her the bathrooms, the lockers, the classrooms, the cafeteria, and all the other stuff ya find in a school. Same old, same old. Last but not least, he showed her the "sacred soccer field". Tony looked at it with total admiration.  
  
"D'you play soccer, Tony?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Sara says I'm pretty good, but she never watches."  
  
"Really. When's practice? I want to sign up."  
  
"Huh? Oh yea. Try outs are...tomorrow. The only team that's open is mine..."   
  
"Heeeey! Alright! Guess I came at the right time!"  
  
*Yes! Finally, a sport I like! Last year we just had basketball...how do I hate it? Let me count the ways...*  
  
/Man, she's pretty. Maybe she's as good at soccer as I am!/  
  
As they walked back to class, they were interrupted by a running Flint.   
  
"Hiya Tony! Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"Er, new student..."  
  
"Ohhhh! Well, Ms. Iknow says you're late and..."  
  
"WHAT?! But...but she excused me! I had to show the new girl around..."  
  
"Sorry Tony but orders are orders! By the way if you ask me Ms. Iknow reminds of Petra Fina!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
"Huh? Who's Petra Fina...?" Gia asked.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no one!" Tony said quickly.  
  
/This is bad...this is VERY bad.../ Tony thought sullenly. /What if she finds out? Hmm...wait....a new partner would be okay, I guess.../  
  
They walked into their teacher's room...only to find that they were an hour late.  
  
"aHEM!!! Where have you two been?! You're an hour late and if you knew better yuo'd come an hour EARLIER!!!!" Miss Iknow said.  
  
"But...you excused us!" Tony argued.  
  
"Now, WHY in the WORLD would I do that?!" she yelled.  
  
"Because I'm showing the new student around."  
  
"Don't talk when I'm talking, brat!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gia's first day of school didn't turn out well. She and her teacher seemed to fight more than work. She also said something about Tony, Sara, and Flint having detention for blinking too much.  
  
"I'm telling you, that teacher is a WITCH!!!" Gia said while cleaning the desks (there are 50 desks in the classroom). They had finished 20, but Ms. Iknow said they forgot a spot on all of them.  
  
When they finally finished, Tony, Sara, and Gia walked out toward the soccer field. Flint managed to sneak into the cafeteria while they were still cleaning.  
  
"Uhhhh...Gia? Can I ask you something?" Tony asked.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Oooooookay. Can I ask you another?"  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
"Just let me ask you a question!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tony could hear Sara laughing silently.  
  
"Ummm...what was it...damn, I forgot."  
  
"Okay...now I'll ask you a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where's all the soccer balls?"  
  
"Aha! That's what I was gonna ask!"  
  
"Where all the soccer balls are?"  
  
"No, no, no, of course not! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to try out first!"  
  
"Uh, hellllloooooo!! I'm here, too!" Sara said, waving a hand in front of their faces.  
  
"What? Do you want ot try out for my team?" Tony asked.  
  
"No, of course not!!!!"  
  
"THEN WHAT?!"  
  
"We need to get back to the Time ---"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oh, yea..."  
  
Tony, Sara, and Flint had to get back to the Time Bureau. Petra could be anywhere, anytime.  
  
"Hey, I'm curious! Where ya guys goin'?" Gia asked.  
  
"Erm ---" Sara said.  
  
"Sara, she could be a time detecive like us!" Tony whispered to Sara. "Plus, she's pretty cute..."  
  
"Tony, will you quit having stupid boyish fantasies?! But ya, you're right. Maybe...if she's not good, Terry could use the Memory beam on her and..."  
  
"Okay! It's settled, she's comin! Hey, Gia! We can give you a tour of time!"  
  
"Tony, that sounds dumb. But okay, I'll go wherever you guys are goin'." Gia replied.  
  
They walked toward the Bureau with no interruptions.  
  
"Hey! Uncle, we broughta guest to be a detective with us and..." Sara started, but was interrupted by the lady on the screen.  
  
"Send the time detectives to 1934. The Great depression has started, and a little girl has found a time shifter. Petra is probably after it right now. The shifter's name is Legaia. Translated in language, it means 'happy'. The girl is happy now, though will be sad while you have to take it back."  
  
"We're on it!" Flint said from nowhere...which happened to be on the time cycle.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Sara called after him.  
  
Tony grasped Gia's hand and helped her onto the cycle, but she already knew how.  
  
"Great! Where're we goin'?" she asked.  
  
"Back in time to stop Petra Fina!" Tony replied.  
  
"ALLLLLLLLLRIGHT! I love action..." she said.  
  
They sped off to 1934. There were many sick people. Most were poor and homeless; others hungry and scared. Flint, Sara, Tony, Gia, Terry, Getalong, and Rocky looked on in despair. They felt bad for the people.  
  
They spotted a girl with light blue hair playing with what seemed to be a cat...called Legaia.  
  
Part 2 comin soon 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The New Girl, Part 2: The Capture of Legaia  
by Lone Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flint: the Time Detective or any related materials.  
  
Remember....  
/Boy thinking/  
*Girl thinking*  
and I've added a new one...  
(A/N)  
  
While Gia, Tony, Sara, Flint, Rocky (too many, too many! I'll just refer to them as the detectives), Terry, and Getalong were in time to get Legaia back, Dino and Mite were planning a prank on Petra for what she's done to them. The got a hologram of the Dark Lord and fixed it up so it would say, "Petra I hate you, get out of my sight! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"   
  
They laughed out loud and addressed it to Ms. Iknow, then stuffed it in her office. They held back serveral laughs when she saw it.  
  
"Awww! The Dark Lord is just so sweet, I just want to..." Petra raved until she opened the hologram.  
  
"Petra I hate you, get out of my sight! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" the hologram said.  
  
Petra burst into tears. Dino and Mite had never seen her cry so much, so they said, "Petra, there is a time shifter back in the Great Depression called Legaia! It's supposed to make people happy when they're sad and..." (I'm wondering...why is everyone being interrupted? First Tony, because Gia crashed into him, then Petram because she opened the hologram, and now Dino and Mite! Hoo boy...)  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR sniff?! GET THE CATAMARAN READY AND LET'S GO!!!!" she said hufflily.  
  
Dino and Mite didn't like this, but they got the Catamaran up and running before Petra got any madder.  
  
*Meanwhile, back with the detectives...**  
  
"Look! It's Legaia! Aww, isn't it sweet? She's helping that little girl make necklaces to sell!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Poor kid...no wonder she's trying to raise money. Look, I think that's her family over there..." Gia said sadly, pointing at a group of people huddled close together from the sharp coldness of the afternoon, watching over the girl.  
  
"Ya know we shoulda brought food for these people! They're obviously hungry, I can tell from my own experiences..." Flint said.  
  
Suddenly, Gia noticed something.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" she asked, now pointing toward a cat-like floating UFO (UFO? no, that's not the right word, oh well...).  
  
"Oh, no! It's Petra!" Getalong said with shock.  
  
"SOB! People of this place, I'm here for a shifter named Legaia because I'm awfully sad, because the Dark Lord turned me dowwwwwwnnnnn!!!! WAHHHH!!!" Petra said over her loudspeaker, so everyone could hear.  
  
Flint beckoned the time cycle to go down to get the time shifter. It went down quickly.  
  
"Hey, you! Little girl! Take Legaia to a safe place, okay?" Tony said to the girl.  
  
"What? Oh, okay..." said responded shyly.  
  
They watched as she ran toward a narrow alleyway.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy, little girl! Ahahahahahasobhahahahahahahaha!" Petra said, tailing the girl and the shifter awfully close.   
  
They had reacher for Legaia and grabbed her, wounding the little girl by crashing the Catamran into her.  
  
"Why you, you hag!" Sara said loudly to Petra. "Hurting a little girl for a time shifter, why I oughta..."  
  
"DID - YOU - CALL - ME - A...A...HAG?!" Petra said, angry and sad at the same time. "LITTLE GIRL, YOU HAVE JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
And with that, Petra shifted the Catamaran to drive, then zoomed toward Sara. As if he appeared out of nothing, Merlock went in front of Sara to guard her from the raging cat-car.  
  
"Don't worry Sara, I'll protect your from haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm!!!!!!" he said, after being crashed into by the cat-car (that's why he said harm really long). Merlock is crashed into the air, but comes down when Bindi tries to kick him back down...but all she did was kick him very hard.  
  
"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!" Merlock screamed as he hit the pavement.  
  
Meanwhile, Gia went to tend the little girl's wound. The little girl had a long, deep gash on her right arm and seemed to be knocked out. Gia had special powers like Merlock, but wasn't a vampire.  
  
"Magical Phoenix, please come to this little girl's aid."  
  
As she said her words, a phoenix, the size of an eagle, appeared. It's tears flew gently onto the girl's arm, then turned its head back into the sky, then flew off. Her wounds were gone, and she woke up.  
  
"Huh? What...happened? Oh, no, where's Legaia?" she wailed.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. We'll get Legaia back if you can help us." Gia said calmly.  
  
"Oh dear, that witch has her..." the girl said between sobs.  
  
"First of all, what is your name?" Gia asked.  
  
"My...my name is Aiko. I don't like this place at all. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden, we were taken out of our home and thrown out on the streets, literally." Aiko said, starting to cry.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay," Gia said in a motherly tone. Her eyes looked kind, gentle and sweet; for once not hyper, sarcastic and daring.  
  
Tony smiled. He never knew Gia could be so kind and loving...then again, he hardly knew her.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Merlock fell down to teh pavement...hard. Sara rushed to his side.  
  
"Merlock, Merlock, are you okay?" Sara asked in a worried tone. Merlock blushed pink and grinned like a fool.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm okay, as long as you're with me..." Merlock said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, really, how Shakespearish! Well, no, it absoulutely IS NOT!" Gia said, her sarcasm coming back with a jolt. (Shakespearish? I dunno...)  
  
Merlock could only give Gia a death stare. He turned back, sighed, and started staring lovingly at Sara. She started blushing, and this made Merlock happy.  
  
"Oh, brother..." Tony and Gia said at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Getalong and Sara said in usion.  
  
Flint smiled then laughed.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Terry and Rocky asked.  
  
Flint started laughing harder. None of them noticed that Petra had already Petra-stamped Legaia and Petra-formed her into Legaia (What? I forgot it again! Oh, no. I need help on that ting Petra calls 'em. Cuz when, say, um, lemme make up one...erm, when they get Legaia back, it transforms into Legaia-master. What does Petraform turn into? Help, pleez) something (hehe, I know it doesn't sound right =). The newly formed Legaia looked like a big, blue tiger. its stripes were dark blue and its body was light blue. Its evil eyes were crimson, and its large teeth looked like it could grasp a large building and rip it off. It started growling.  
  
"Sniff....go, Legaia...destroy them...it will make you master very happy..." Petra said (she's STILL crying? Sheesh...it was just a fake hologram that's solid.).  
  
Legaia lashed out its large teeth and struck at Rocky. Its teeth broke at Rocky's outer shell, but Rocky was in pain anyway.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Rocky yelped.  
  
"Dad dad dad dad!!!!" Flint said. He had finally stopped laughing after he heard his father's scream. (Notice why I don't put commas in between what Flint's saying? I notice Flint doesn't seem to stop when he talks in list form. =)  
  
"I'm alright Flint! You have to help Legaia from its position, ya know!" Rocky said urgently.  
  
"Okay dad!" Flint said, confident.  
  
Will Flint get his friend back (of course! Is there an episode when he doesn't?)? Will Sara and Merlock finally hit it off? Will Gia become a time detective? And why is Petra so dumb and clueless and ugly?!? Find out on the next part of...The New Girl! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The New Girl, Part 3: ...and the Day is Saved!  
by Lone Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flint: the Time Detective or any other related materials.  
  
Legend:  
*Girl thinking*  
/Boy thinking/  
(Author's Notes)  
  
***  
(Oi, thanks to all for telling me what the suffix is for the Petrafomed monsters. You guys are really great)  
  
"Legaia, we won't letcha down!" Flint shouted.  
  
"Don't hurt her, please?" Aiko asked.  
  
"We'll try, but that might be a bit hard..." Flint replied.  
  
"Snow storm!" Legaia screamed.  
  
The storm rolled around everyone, chilling the detectives to the bone. Merlock was nearly frozen because he was protecting Sara, and Bindi was blown away trying to protect Merlock. Gia opened her eyes, stinging them, but saw a sight she didn't want to see. Aiko was fighting the storm, trying to get to Legaia.  
  
"Aiko! Aiko! Come back!" Gia screamed, but the fierce storm blew away her words. She saw Aiko's family screaming and yelling for her to come back, but storm stood its ground and blew away their tearful, worried words.  
  
Aiko was determined to get Legaia back to her normal self.  
  
"Legaia, I won't let you be like this! You're my best friend, and my only friend! I've been treated bad by my other friends...I'll never forget that they used me. You're my only true friend, Legaia, please, turn back to normal!" Aiko shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
Snow and ice filled her mouth down to her lungs. She couldn't scream or talk anymore. The snow and ice really hurt her lungs, so it was hard for her to breathe. She dropped down in a dead faint, unconcious.  
  
Legaia saw this. She shrank back into her normal mode as the Petrastamp disappeared from her forehead.   
  
"Aiko, Aiko, are you okay?!?!?!" Legaia asked, back to her flying-cat form.  
  
Legaia flew quickly to aid Aiko. The storm had cleared, and Legaia saw Gia, Sara, and Aiko's mother running toward the unconcious Aiko.  
  
"Aiko-chan! Oh, my, no...is she..." Aiko's mother, Yuka, asked, scared.  
  
Meanwhile, Gia and Sara were checking her pulse and her breathing rate.  
  
"No, ma'am, she's not. She's breathing slowly, but it's getting quicker." Gia explained.  
  
"Yep. Her pulse is getting back to normal, too," Sara added.  
  
"No! No, No! Legaia, get back here!" Petra screamed.   
  
"Why should I, after what you did to poor Aiko, witch?!" Legaia retorted.  
  
"WITCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Petra howled. "I DON'T THINK SO, ALLEY CAT!"  
  
Legaia acted fast. She flew with great agility past Petra's hair...and pulled the green mess of. Petra had a wig on.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!" Petra screamed with a mixture of rage and humility.  
  
Petra's real hair was horrible: instead of the long, annoying, green flowing hair, she had hair that looked like she belonged in a rock concert. It was very short, tangled, and very messy. It looked as if she had a very close encounter with scissors.  
  
*I hope the Dark Lord doesn't see me like this...!* Petra thought wildly. *Heaven forbid!*  
  
Unfortunately, heaven didn't forbid her thoughts. While Petra was commanding Legaia-con, Dino and Mite snuck off to the Dark Lord to tell him that he should see what Legaia looked like and if it was worthy enough to join his evil force...and it turned out that he had teleported behind Petra as a joke.  
  
"Hello, m..." the Dark Lord started, but was interrupted by Petra's scream/cry.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.   
  
She was burning a bright red that didn't go with her short, neon green, real hair.  
  
/What happened to Petra's hair? Now it's so beautiful, stylish, unique and short, and for once that hideous pony tail isn't sticking out the back of her beautiful head!/ the Dark Lord thought with a blush no one could see behind his mask.  
  
Petra was now burning about a thousand different shades of red. She knew the Dark Lord hated her, as she had heard from the solid hologram, and thought that he'd hate her even more with her sudden loss of hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Aiko stirred a little.   
  
"Mommy?" she said, seeing her mother's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Aiko-chan....my little Aiko-chan....thank the heavens you're okay..." she said, tears of sheer joy streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Aiko! You're okay!" Gia and Sara said jovially.  
  
"Is Legaia okay...?" Aiko asked timidly.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you Aiko!" Legaia said with a proud smile.  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yay! We got our friend back to normal!" Flint cheered.  
  
"And my dear Sara helped little Aiko back to full health," Merlock said, daydreaming. Bindi could be seen in the background, frowning at Merlock's quote.  
  
"Oh brother," Gia, Tony, Rocky, and Flint said, sweatdropping.  
  
"What!? I'm only saying that Sara is the most beautiful girl in the world and is very helpful to everyone and..." Merlock said, annoyed. (Oh yea, his list of good stuff about Sara goes on and on, so I won't list it all here =)  
  
"Stop it, Merlock, you're embarassing me!" Sara said, a slight blush across her cheek.  
  
"But dearest Sara, you are all those thing and more," Merlock cooed.  
  
A giant sweatdrop appeared on everyone's forehead except Getalong's, Sara's, Merlock's, and Petra's gang (Hehe, because they forgot that the detective were there =). Tony popped a vein, annoyed at their situation.  
  
"Will you guys quit getting all mushy?!" Tony raged.  
  
"Tony, I think you're jealous!" Sara said seriously.  
  
"JEALOUS?! ABOUT WHAT?!" Tony asked.  
  
"Me 'n' Merlock," Sara continued. "You want a girlfriend."  
  
"I do not!" Tony argued.  
  
They continued to argue all the way back to the time bureau, leaving Petra, the Dark Lord, Dino, and Mite back in the great depression. The Dark Lord could be seen flirting with Petra. But...  
  
--A few minutes back--  
  
"Bye-bye, Legaia, I hope to see you again!" Aiko said tearfully as her little friend flew up to the time cycle.  
  
"Don't worry, Aiko! Of course we will! I promise!" Legaia said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legaia, you probably won't..." Terri said sadly. "Memory beam initiated!"  
  
At that very instant, Aiko went under a large lid to save a small cat that was trapped under it. The memory beam missed her by micrometers. She didn't forget about Legaia or the detectives.  
  
----------------  
Author's end of the story note:  
Sorry! No romance yet...it just didn't go with the story. Maybe next time? (Avoids fruits thrown at her) Really! This time! It will! (The crowd thinks a little then cheers) Oh, gomen! Gomen gomen gomen! Sorry I couldn't get this done earlier...school. School!!! SCHOOL!!!! My middle school gives me too much homework! -_- 


End file.
